The invention relates to portable personal electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to small microcontroller-operated devices, such as wrist-top computers which can be used for monitoring and/or tracking sports exercises. In particular, the invention relates to improving the adaptability of wrist-top computers.
User experience of wrist-top computers can be improved by adapting their display or graphical user interfaces to the needs of an individual user. Adaptable user interface of a diving computer is known from for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,235. In addition to user interface, also the connectivity of the wrist-top computer has an effect on the user experience. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0130123 discloses a diving computer which can communicate with another diving computer or a computer. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0250208 disclose diving computer which is able to form a data link to receive data on available gases.
As to the information content provided to the user, the functionalities of the prior art devices are, however, relatively limited.